villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Taiyō Mitsuboshi
Taiyō Mitsuboshi (in Japanese: 三星太陽, Mitsuboshi Taiyō) is one of the protagonists of the psychological manga and anime series Happy Sugar Life. He was voiced by Natsuki Hanae. Role Taiyō is first introduced as an employee of the Princess Imperial restaurant that Satō Matsuzaka decides to work at in order to provide for herself and Shio. Taking an interest in Sato, Taiyō asks her out on a date only for her to decline his offer. When word got out to the other employees about what Sato had done, the manager is informed and she goes to "speak" with Taiyō about it. He seemingly goes missing, with the other employees being told that he left out of heart break. When Sato confronts the manager about her low pay, it is revealed that the manager had kidnapped Mitsuboshi and was keeping him hostage. She would then molest him as a means of getting him to love only her. After Sato blackmails the manager into giving her full pay for the hours she worked, Mitsuboshi is released afterwards. Due to his experience with his former employee, Mitsuboshi developed a genuine fear of older women, and was looking for a way he could be "purified". Mitsuboshi reappears and becomes employed at the cat-themed maid restaurant that Sato and Shouko worked at. However, when his new manager lightly touches him on the shoulder, this causes him to have a traumatic episode before being excused to the back to recover. When Sato leaves Mitsuboshi alone in the room, he produces a missing person file on Shio Kobe and began to drool profusely. Sometime after Shio escapes from the apartment room searching for Sato, she is met by Mitsuboshi. Realizing that this would probably be his only chance of being in proximity with Shio, Mitsuboshi begs her to "kiss his boo boo and make it go away." After Shio lightly pats him on the head a few times, Mitsuboshi contemplates bringing her to his house so that he could touch her after she had purified him. As he was going to leave with Shio, the two thugs that he faced yesterday return and deliver a punch to his face that sends him flying. They then proceed to pulverize him, causing Shio to have a psychological breakdown. Sato arrives and severely beats (and most likely killing) the thugs before taking Shio. Mitsuboshi regains some consciousness, realizing that Sato was the one responsible for Shio's abduction. After this experience, Mitsuboshi began missing days of work, collecting several copies of Shio's missing person report, making a demented shrine to her. Shouko arrives to his home, learning about Mitsuboshi's obsession. Mitsuboshi posits a theory to her, accusing Sato of abducting Shio so that she could have the "little angel" to herself. Receiving a text message from Sato, Mitsuboshi attempts to keep Shouko from meeting up with Sato, fearing that she would want Shio as well. Alone with Sato, Sato exploits Mitsuboshi's obsession with Shio, appointing him with ensuring that he kept Asahi from reuniting with his sister in return for possible contact with the young girl. Mitsuboshi refuses the deal at first until Sato throws one of Shio's socks in his face. She tells Mitsuboshi to inform Asahi that his sister had left the city on the trains, so that he would be fooled into leaving. Unfortunately for him, Asahi saw through most of his lies and he is intimidated by him into giving him more information on his sister's whereabouts lest he beats him with a baseball back. When Mitsuboshi discovers Satou's apartment address, he deliberately goes against Asahi's orders, and tries to take Shio for himself. Racing towards the apartment, he finds that it was locked. While trying to desperately open it, Satō's Aunt arrives, carrying a container of gasoline, and she notices him trying to open the door. She offers to open it for him, which he foolishly permits, only to realize too late that Satou's Aunt was planning to rape him. While tied up, Mitsuboshi is able to answer his cellphone when Asahi was calling him, irritated at having to wait for a long time to hear back from him. Mitsuboshi begs him to save him, but Asahi refuses, citing the many times he lied to him, and so Asahi leaves him to his fate. Mitsuboshi is able to escape the room before the fire began to spread and attempts to get Shio again only to be left alone. During the end credits, Mitsuboshi is shown emotionlessly looking at Shio's missing person reports, broken at how he had failed to retrieve "his angel." It is unknown if he would ever recover from his experiences, and it is likely he might commit suicide. Gallery Don't Step On My Angel!! �� Trivia *Mitsuboshi's fate is different in episode 11 of the anime. In the anime version, Mitsuboshi enters into the room with little issue only to realize that it was the wrong room. He then realizes that Satou's Aunt was standing in the door frame, and he is presumably raped. Navigation Category:Male Category:Manga Villains Category:Perverts Category:Minion Category:Conspirators Category:Tragic Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Horror Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Pawns Category:Mentally Ill Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Affably Evil Category:Cowards Category:Psychotic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Suicidal